Merlin
This page refers to Merlin the Elder, the former NeSorcerer and mentor to King Arthur who forged Excalibur. For his apprentice, who took the same name, see Merlin the Younger. Merlin was once the "chosen one" of magic, considered the leader of the arts. However he was tricked by Nyneve, trapped within Doughnutdelf under Stonehenge and she took his place. He died there and became a ghost, haunting his own tomb. During this time he taught Space Orca but would later be released from his prison when a The Latter-Day Greys destroyed the seal imprisoning him, along with nodes of Earth's magic nexus all over the world. He then decided to train Cool Matty who has been destined to be the next chosen one. He also had to help save Albion, a world of magic connected to Earth and its failing nexus. Description Appearance Merlin has long, grey hair that reaches to the middle of his back and a long beard that extends to his breastbone. He wears a navy blue, pointed hat and flowing robes that are adorned with silver sigilsPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Personality Famous even during his own time, Merlin became irritated with the constant attention and tourists. As an old man with three contentious and wilful female pupils, Merlin learnt to ignore quarrelling around him and act as though it wasn't happening. Possessions Doughnutdelf Main article: Doughnutdelf Merlin once lived freely within the city of Doughnutdelf, hidden beneath Stonehenge in Britannia. There he lived with druids and mages who sought learning. In the cavernous city were smaller caves, one of which was his very own accommodation. It was located high off the ground, making it inaccessible to most people that were unable to fly (or otherwise) up to it. He had many experiments and apparatus within the room. However when Nyneve the NeSferatu betrayed him, she imprisoned him within Doughnutdelf and her NeSferatu followers destroyed much of the city - leaving it in ruins and Merlin alone there. He eventually died and became a ghost, forever haunting the ancient, forgotten city. Staff Merlin has an old, gnarled staffPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Powers & Talents Magic As a wizard, Merlin has power over magic. He was once also the NeSorcerer, gifted with the NeSpell, before he passed on that mantle. One of the spells he knew was the power of flight, allowing him to reach his own abode within Doughnutdelf. Ghost TBA History Pre-NeS Merlin was born in Hen Ogledd in northern Britannia. Prior to the beginning of the Never-ending Story1, Merlin taught Space Orca, a man who was already somewhat proficient at soul-channellingNeS1 Post 34, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Space Orca the Writer. Pantheons of the NeSiverse Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 When King Uther, the king of Britannia, died, Merlin the Elder gathered a meeting of the kings of the land to unveil to them the son of Uther - Arthur Pendragon. He had been raised by Sir Ector in secret to keep him safe. Along with Arthur was also his sister, Morganna le Fay, who was likewise raised by Ector. Clarent had been returned to the stone and Arthur had to pull the sword from the stone to prove himself the rightful heir of Uther. When Arthur succeeded in removing the sword, the kings slowly left to consider their options. King Urien was the last to leave and his advisor, Taliesin, remained behind to speak with Merlin. Taliesin questioned the wisdom of letting an ignorant boy become king but Merlin insisted that his time spent under the care of Ector would help him understand the people and become popular amongst them. Merlin also insisted that Arthur would win his own battles and that Merlin himself would be busy with his pupils - Lynne and now Morganna. When King Arthur returned from his expeditions in Brittany against the infamous King Claudas, he took Nyneve, the NeSferatu, to Merlin the Elder as his new apprentice - along with his current apprentices, Lynne and Morganna le Fay. Merlin revealed to Arthur that he had worked on a legendary blade for over a century and gave it to Arthur, imbued with Potential. Despite his powers as NeSorcerer he was unable to unlock that Potential, so Arthur would have to travel to Wales and seek out The Lady of the Lake. They left Nyneve with Merlin and travelled to Wales. Queen Guinevere, Arthur's wife, was pleased to visit her homeland. The entourage halted at the base of Mount Snowdon while Arthur travelled upwards with just Lancelot and Bedivere. They came to Lake Glaslyn where they were met by Vivane, the Lady of the Lake. She turned out to be the Fairy God-Mother of Sir Lancelot, whom she found and raised as a baby. She bestowed the evil blade, Arondight, upon Lancelot but told him how she had blessed the hilt so that only one of tremendous honour could wield it. She then unlocked the powers of Excalibur and tasked them with bringing justice through the lands of BritanniaPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Raising Camelot See also: Space Camelot | Main articles: 36 | 25 In 501AD Merlin had already aided King Arthur in his rise to dominance over Great Britain and Ireland. He had taken on three female students and intended to pass on his mantle of NeSorcerer onto one of them. Of his three students, Lynne, Morganna le Fay and Nyneve, he formed a relationship with Nyneve and this relationship may have swayed his desire to reward her as his chosen successor. Unfortunately the moment she gained the power she betrayed her lover and mentor. She cast a spell to trap him within Doughnutdelf and allowed her NeSferatu minions to slay the mages and druids of the underground city. She left him there, alone, to die. Sometime before Merlin was trapped under Stonehenge, he and Arthur discovered the dormant space vessel later named Camelot. He then judged that it could be used if only it could be raised from deep beneath the earth. While still entombed he was able to offer advice to Arthur and suggested that Morganna le Fay holds the most raw magical energy of the two human mages under Arthur's employ and so she could raise Camelot if she sacrifices her own magical home of Avalon for energyPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. References Never-ending Story1 References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Magic Characters